Teenagers
by you.and.only.you
Summary: Just a oneshot of a morning in our favorite couple's household.


"MOTHER! WHERE'S MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"

"Is yelling that loud really necessary Katie?"

"Yes...yes it is"

Spencer rolled her eyes as she left her daughter's room and headed to the laundry room, digging through the piles of clean clothes. It was her daughter's first day of her junior year of high school and at this rate she was going to be late. Once she found the faded band T-shirt she headed back to Katie's room tossing it at her daughter's head. She wasn't sure why the girl wanted it, the school had uniforms which they weren't too keen on getting rid of. As she headed down the stairs she could hear the distant grumbles of the teen as "_unneccesary" _and "_trying to kill me with clothing" _were repeated

"I heard that!"

"Love you!"

Spencer rolled her eyes once more as she entered the kitchen to one of her favorite sights. Her beautiful wife, in her black flannel pants and white tank top, was humming to herself while attempting to make some pancakes. The key word being attempting. Ashley was beautiful, talented, kind, and so much more...but she was clearly not a chef.

"Hey there sexy lady" Spencer cooed as she wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist.

"Oh Spence thank god, I thought I was actually going to have to make breakfast" she whined, turning in her wife's arms so they were face to face.

"Is that the only reason you keep me around?" asked Spencer, pouting a little.

"Well that and the sex"

"Oh well then"

Ashley chuckled and pressed her lips to Spencer's, smiling into the kiss. Despite the fact that they had been married for 18 years, that spark between the pair that had been present since they were teens was still there, in fact it was stronger than ever. Things between them was perfect. They lived in a beautiful home in an excellent neighbourhood in LA that the girls had purchased following their engagement. Most importantly, they had an amazing 17 year old daughter, Katie.

"Ewww, parental PDA" cried the teen as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you say that all the time and it still doesn't stop" teased Ashley, tossing the dishtowel beside her at Katie.

"Seriously? What is it with you women and abusing your one and only child" she cried in mock hurt.

"Uh Katie...I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your school hasn't suddenly gotten rid of their uniform policy" said Spencer as she took in her daughter's outfit.

Katie opened the drawer beside her and dug around, finding the most recent edition of the school's handbook they had recieved in the mail last week.

"Well mothers, allow me to read something to you. Girls may wear a kilt with knee socks or grey pants, a polo shirt or white button down dress shirt with tie and black polishable shoes" she read.

Katie stood up and gestured to her outfit. She was wearing tight grey jeans, black runners, a cut up open white dress shirt with an undone tie around the collar with her favorite _Purple Venom _T-shirt underneath.

"Change" the two women said together pointing to the stairs.

"But-"

"Change!"

"Fine...but I bet Jared would think I look hot" she muttered going up the stairs.

Once their daughter was upstairs Spencer took over making breakfast as Ashley pressed kisses along her neck and jaw.

"I can't believe she's still dating that boy" said Ashley with an eye roll.

"You're just upset she hasn't been bringing any ladies home for us to meet" teased Spencer.

"Yeah well if I remember you weren't too happy when Paula practically died of happiness when she learned her grandaughter was into those of the male persuasion"

"Well she was going all mom on poor Katie, she started bringing up boys from church...been there, done that, and let's just say I'd like to save my daughter from having to deal with them. Besides, she's a teenager, they change their mind every 5 seconds about who they like" said Spencer with a chuckle.

A comfortable silence followed as Spencer got the rest of the family's breakfast ready while Ashley continued pressing kisses on any skin she could get her lips on. Once the two women were seated they heard their daughter bounding down the stairs. Her brown hair was piled into a messy ponytail and her blue eyes popped with the thin layer of eyeliner she had used. Her jeans were replaced with a short plaid kilt and her shirt was replaced with a tight, low cut polo.

"God, you look as hoe-ish as your mother did in high school" mumbled Spencer through her bite of pancake.

"Hey! I showed less skin than that!" said Ashley with a pout.

Katie and Spencer looked at Ashley, then each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. Katie had seen pictures and videos of her mother at her age, and she most definately wore a whole lot less than she was letting on.

"You, school, now" mumbled Ashley, tossing her daughter the keys.

A look of shock was soon replaced by an excited grin on Katie's face. She squeeled as she looked at the keys to the Audi Q7 and pressed a kiss to each of her mothers' temples. She skipped and continued to shriek happily as she grabbed her messenger bag off its hook and called out one last goodbye as she left.

"Teenagers" the women said in unison.


End file.
